The Imprint
by graciabelle
Summary: They say that you should not look too far to search for the one meant for you, usually they will come without notice. This story is dedicated to all GaLe/GajEvy fans. A match made with fear, smut, lemons, comedy, and full of tsunderes. Warning! There are some parts that are taken and altered from the original story.
1. Enter the Dragon

***I've been crazy and even drooling just by seeing the fanarts of other GaLe fans and they really inspire me to do some canon. Oh my! I really hope that I can commit on this one. The original author/creator is Hiro Mashima (kudos!) and if that happens to be me, you know what I would do about these cute couple… Gihihihihihi! ***

* * *

At first…when I entered this crazy guild, it seems like everyone wants to pick a fight because of what I did. Destroying their guild and almost killing their members is definitely not a joke. But somehow, they understood that is it only because of my duty as an S-Class of my former guild, the Phantom Lord. I glanced on Juvia who is sitting beside me – earlier – because she's now over that stripper whom she calls "_Gray-sama_". She is very happy and everyone welcomes her with pleasure. That's good for her.

"Oi!" an annoying voice suddenly bursts out of nowhere. Feels like I'm going to have a little stretch here.

"Youuuuu!" he is truly angry.

"What's the problem punk?" I snarled. I am ready to throw a punch if he asked me to.

"Jet, Droy. Stop it." Suddenly, the old members of this Fairy Tail appeared and reminded them.

Ahhh… right…. I remember now. These are the dudes that I got their ass kicked to declare a war with them.

"L-Levy is still not waking up." The guy with an orange hair said it teary.

"And that is because of you! You son of a bitch!" The other guy with a plant-like hair blurted.

Ohhh… the girl. Yes, I remember it clearly.

* * *

I clearly remember that day. It is a summer afternoon but I have that sticky cold sweat. I am waiting and ready to pounce every member of that shitty guild that caught my eye. And then I saw these three people. One of them is a girl with a bright blue hair and wide smile. She suddenly stopped and looked at my direction. She felt my presence and that is impressive. The two guys followed her gaze and they called me. So I knocked them out.

They are helpless but those two idiots are still protecting their queen bee. Then after two minutes, these men are already kissing the ground.

"What a pussy?" I said mockingly.

"Jet, Droy". The blue-haired mage is calling them out but none of them responded.

Her huge brown eyes pierced mine and I felt an enigma coming from her. I slightly lowered myself and watch her carefully. I know some people who are getting stronger once their comrade was defeated. I noticed a red light drawing some lines on her skin, like a tattoo.

"Levy! No!" the boy with a hair-leaf screamed and her concentration fell and that those lines faded.

But her eyes didn't leave mine. She wrote something in the air and the two unconscious guys suddenly has a barrier protecting their sorry ass.

"Impressive. But do you think that it can stop me?" I said, attempting to challenge her.

And I have no time to waste so I grabbed her neck and I want to break it, but still her eyes are piercing deeper into my eyes. I felt uncomfortable so I pushed her away. Then she fell unconscious. I observed that barrier she made, it was indeed strong. But because she is unconscious, that protective spell weakened and disappeared into thin air. But to provoke the entire guild, I pinned them into a tree in the central park of Magnolia.

* * *

Now that I think about it, I realized that I am a cruel man. Well, like I'm fucking care.

Now back to reality. I sat my ass to where I am before and suddenly a new broke across the room.

"Everyone! Levy is finally awake!" the girl with a light hair, of which I believe her name is Mira, announced happily.

The two idiots that approached me suddenly disappeared and hurried outside.

This would be probably the first time that I will feel uncomfortable to someone else.


	2. Frustrations

***Once again, all thanks to Mashima-sama for creating such wonderful characters – Gajeel and Levy. Now that fans can do whatever they want… and that includes me!***

* * *

I know. I heard it all. I already prepared myself for this. But my knees are still shaking. I'm nervous…very nervous.

Jet and Droy as well as my other friends in the guild encouraged me towards the fast recovery and so we are now ready to take a job. It is incredible that after the war between the Phantom Lord's Guild, Fairy Tail is standing again…and bigger.

Everyone greeted me with a smile and Mira-san offered me a tea that can boost my energy. Lu-chan is also by my side to assure that I'm feeling alright. I heard that Gajeel-kun has been accepted as a new member of the guild.

"Levy-chan, are you alright?" Lucy asked with a worry in her face.

"Well… I can't deny that I have tremors whenever I see _him_… I'm not bothered at all". I said, smilingly.

The trauma that Gajeel-kun left might haunt me for a couple of days but that would be fine. I know, for he is one of us now. And I believe that he is a good person.

"Whoa! Natsu you really have balls to challenge Erza again!" Wakaba-san announced with delight.

"Yosh! Who's your bet?" Cana-san called to place their bet on Guild's two amazing warrior. The guild members suddenly crowded the place where Cana sits.

The guild is again in full-spirit. I smiled carelessly and my eyes drifted to where a distinguished figure is sitting. He is not minding all the fun… he is probably grunting about how crazy our guild is. And then our eyes met. His red eyes suddenly sent me a little shiver. And in that instance, I felt that fear does not left me yet. I switched my focus back on my drink, but I can't collect myself and the tea is getting bitter every time I sip it.

Mira-san noticed my sudden uneasiness and she smiled warmly. With her smile, I know that she encourage me somehow. I also gave a weak smile. Lucy left me and went over the fuss. So I decided to get a breather.

Outside the bar, there's Loki-san…who is apparently womanizing again. He said hello to me which causes his girlfriends to give me a dull reaction.

And so, I started to walk back to the Fairy Hills. I am not needed inside the guild now, and Jet and Droy are probably off somewhere. And just being childish, my fingers drew colorful lines and I snapped my fingers.

Just like what I suspected, someone is following me. I turned around and froze momentarily.

"Not bad shrimp". Gajeel spoke, who got caught from the lines that I drew and became strings that bounded him. He's lying on the ground but he broke from it easily.

"You caught me by surprise". He said while dusting himself.

"M-me too. Y-You caught me there…by s-surprise". I said nervously. I hope he didn't notice.

"Why are you nervous? Are you still scared of me?" He said. But I answered nothing.

"Alright. Why do I fucking care?" Gajeel grunted and he turned his back to me.

I saw that he is holding a paper and he started to march back to the guild.

"Ummm…" That's me. I really don't know how to start a conversation with him. With the fear that's hauling over me…causing my throat to dry.

"So I will go to this place called Scranton", Gajeel initiated "do you know how will I get there?"

I gave a weak smile and spoke "The only way to go there is to ride by a train and it will be only for four hours."

"What the fuck!" Gajeel angrily expressed.

I know the fact that Gajeel is another Dragon Slayer like Natsu-kun, so I understand his reaction.

"Well if you just walk, that would take you a day or two. I guess, you have to bear it for four hours especially if the job is an immediate one." I said without being nervous.

Our eyes met again. And there's a moment of silence.

"We are not yet even, aren't we?" Gajeel broke the silence first.

"Even?, no I don't want to take any revenge. And I don't even hold a grudge about it". I said honestly.

But Gajeel went closer to me and stood in front of me.

"Punch me". He ordered.

"What!?" I'm surprised.

"I said punch me. Punch me wherever you want. Somehow I feel bad hurting you back then." Gajeel said with cold eyes, though he's like whispering on those last few words.

"I said I don't want to." I hold my ground firmly.

"Come on shrimp. Try for yourself of how strong your punch would be." Gajeel insisted.

Looks like he's not going to stop this so I threw a fist on his arm. It is not a strong one like they do. And he laughed.

"W-What's that? Do you call that a punch". Gajeel mocking me with his devilish smile.

"Yeah, that's the punch that I know". I pouted. "Look – I" I started but someone's call intervened.

"Levy-chan!" Jet and Droy rushing towards us and angrily faced Gajeel.

"Did he hurt you?" Droy asked.

"Tell us Levy." Jet said while running out of breath.

"He didn't do anything." I defended Gajeel. They probably misunderstood what is happening.

"You" Jet turned to Gajeel "how dare you? Destroying our guild and then milking it for some job?!" Jet said angrily.

"So what do you want? Get a piece of me?" Gajeel's tone suddenly turned different from the way he spoke to me a minute ago.

"Tsk! You really like provoking people". Droy answered back.

"Well then, go ahead". Gajeel invited them, carelessly.

"Levy, step back". Jet said.

"Droy, Jet, there's no meaning into this!" I'm getting furious about this non-sense fighting.

But the boys didn't listen…at all. They are throwing punches everywhere. So I hid behind a tree nearby. This is totally senseless. Jet and Droy even used their signature moves and combination attacks to Gajeel. But hey, Gajeel-kun is not doing anything. He's not trying to defend himself either. What is going on?

"Stop it please! Stop!" I cried, but the two boys are busy playing.

"Oi, why are you not giving punches or using that Dragon Slayer technique of yours?" Jet asked.

"Are you looking down on us? The Shadow Gear Team?!" Jet is annoyed on how Gajeel treated them lightly.

"Are you done yet?" Gajeel asked after seeing both Droy and Jet are running out of breath.

After no response, "Then I'm off". Gajeel turned his back and continued on his journey.

"Huh?! Just like that? He didn't seem to be hurt." Jet exclaimed.

"He's just taking us lightly! Damn it!" Droy who is more annoyed that before.

No. That's not right. Gajeel is indeed strong but he is not invincible. He also received bruises and scratch from their attacks, he is just letting them beat him to get even.

"Hai! Levy, are you okay?" Droy went over to the place where I'm hiding.

"Everything's fine now." Jet smiled.

I kept silence for a while. I breathe heavily and I can't help but clench my fist because of disappointment in my friends.

"I don't wanna' talk to both of you". I told them with a cold stare and I started to dash towards Fairy Hills.

"Levy" they both called out.

"And don't follow me!" I said loudly.

Suddenly, I broke into tears. I went straight into my room, good thing that all the girls are in the guild right now, though. I don't want to see them fighting, we are now a family, and why does Droy and Jet can't understand it. Much more, I can't forget the eyes of Gajeel, his compassion and feeling sorry about what happened. He thought that we can forgive him by getting even.

I roamed my eyes inside my room. And I know that I must do something about this, before our friendship tattered… not to mention, we are not even starting it.

* * *

I saw him waiting for the arrival of the train at the station. He stood strong and confident. I took a deep breath.

"G-Gajeel-kun". I called him. I hope that my small voice could reach him.

He turned around. He probably knew my presence right before I stepped on the platform. His face is a slightly bruised and his lower lip is a bit swollen.

"What is it shrimp?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I… I want to say sorry".

"Hmph! You don't need to?" He abruptly returned his daze to the railway.

There are no people around us, but I feel crowded. I moved closer to him.

"Here, take it." I offered a small bag

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"These are medicines and food. You are delayed in your travel because of us and now you need to ride in this train just to be there. If you drink this", I showed a small bottle "your problem in motion sickness might be decreased".

"I don't need that crap". Gajeel sheepishly answered back.

But this time, he will never win against me. I reached for his backpack and placed that small pack inside.

"Tch! What the fuck are you doing?" He is obviously annoyed. And thus we heard the train is coming.

"I put the pack inside your bag so, you should not forget to take that tablet." I said with a wide smile.

"Like I care."

"You may need it".

Then, the train suddenly stopped and opened its doors right in front of us. I looked at him and he messed my already messed hair. Before I could react, he leaped inside the train and sat beside the window. I waved goodbye and he smirked.

"See you around shrimp". Gajeel bid goodbye and the train started to move.

Then I realized, "Man, he forgot to take that tablet. Well, I just leave it in my imagination of what might be happening right now."

_I know for sure...that fear will slowly disappear..._


	3. The Lightning Strikes

The Lightning Strikes

***So this is the third chapter and I can't believe that I able to write stories without much delay in a week or two. So once again, enjoy reading and let's hope that Mashima-sama will hear us out to give GaLe a story together***

* * *

_"The hell was that? I know that she cowers in fear to me earlier this morning but then she smiles at me like an idiot. I'm the bad guy here! Doesn't she remember it?! Oh well, I guess I should better go with the flow then. I have too many…urgh!"_ Oh no, my mind starts to speak for itself and much worse is I'm gonna' throw up anytime soon. So where is that fucking medicine she's talking about?!

After that four-hour torturing ride, though not really 'cause I took her advice and took that shitty tablet, I finally arrived to my destination. I remember what Master Makarov and I agreed upon. He's kind and compassionate and I do not intend to betray him. Since I'm having a hard time for the Fairies to accept me, I will use it as my advantage to make myself less suspicious.

I am in front of this huge door with the symbol of Raven Tail and I can tell for real that there someone on the opposite side of the door who is stronger than I am.

It's not my nature to knock on the door so I 'knocked it down' just by one swing of my arm.

"Oh!" he grinned with delight "look who's here? Welcome. Gajeel-chan" Ivan Dreyar, the son of Makarov, Master of Raven Tail Guild.

I grinned, showing my fangs.

* * *

It was just a short visit but I don't want to stay there. I just made an excuse that I need to go back to that crazy Guild. The darkness already carpeted the skies but the moon amused me for the first time. _The heck that I'm talking about? I'm acting like one of those sissies!_ So I hurried and got in the train again. This travel is a little crucial now that I took two tablets from that medicine that the shrimp gave me.

I visited the guild the next morning and I intend to meet the old man about what I discovered. I'm starting to get used to the merry-making of the guild and that is the typical scene you will see inside. But the Master is not in the guild. The bastards called for the bar-girl (because she usually attends the bar), Mira to sing and I have a great idea to entertain them.

I chained Mira to the side of the bar and put on my best attire. Gihihihihihi.

"Colorful, colorful. Shooby doo bop". I started singing right after when the lights are on. Oh how I love their pathetic and shocking faces when they heard me singing, especially seeing that shrimp's reactions who has a hundreds or more expressions. Their jaw drops and I know, yeah I know, I am a great singer and musician.

"Shut the fuck up!" one stood and yelled.

"Yeah, get the hell out of there!" there's two.

"Goddamn it!" there's three and then chaos.

I don't understand why they don't like my singing, my style. And this Fire Dragon Slayer is getting in my nerves. And I gave him a piece of me.

"Levy-chan, will you sing again for this year's festival?" A boy's familiar voice asked the shrimp. I can only hear it since I'm busy giving and receiving punches with Natsu. Then, unintentionally, this punk managed to throw me away.

I saw the girl responded with a nod and smile.

"What? You sing Levy? And Festival?" the blonde girl, Lucy, asked.

"It is the annual Magnolia Harvest Festival. It is the time where the flowers will bloom to their prettiest. That festival will last in a month but the magic celebration and parade is only held in a day." Levy said.

"Levy will perform to us together with the Magical Girls." That Droy blushed a little.

"If you don't know Lucy-chan, the Magical Girls are composed of nine girls, representing the towns and villages that surrounds in Magnolia. They are the most popular girls that I've known". Jet is the one who talked next.

I didn't notice that I sat next to their table so I can hear clearly what they are talking about.

"Wow! And Levy is one of them?!" Lucy said.

"Well, it's not like that. Mira-san is the first choice but then she turned down the offer so I became the Magnolia's representative." Levy said who is a little embarrassed.

"So that means that you will need to practice more often?" Lucy said and Levy just nodded.

"We're rooting for you Levy!" Lucy along with Jet and Droy cheered her up.

But the shrimp is shy and a bit reserved.

"Che!, a festival?! I don't want to be part of it". I said bitterly.

"Oi! No one wants to invite you anyway". The bastard Droy said back.

"Gajeel-kun, you're song is good. I wonder if you can right one for us?" Levy retorted back. I irked and she looked at me smiling.

After that, I haven't found her and the two dogs that following her. So I went for a walk and familiarize myself in this town. As I wander somewhere away from the guild, I saw the shrimp alone.

"Yo! What's up?" I called.

She lift her head "G-Gajeel-kun".

Okay, I will take that as her way of saying _'hello'._

"Where are the two idiots that follows you?" I asked… but I don't really care at all about those two bastards.

"I left them". She said and then she chuckled.

Then suddenly her eyes caught something. She is looking far behind my back.

"Laxus-san?" she is unsure. I turned my back to see for myself the rumoured person, stronger in the Guild other than Titania, Mystogan and Gildarts, whom I haven't met yet.

"So this is Gajeel Redfox. How dare you step on the Fairy Guild that you once destroyed" Laxus said angrily.

I didn't answer. No. I can't answer. I know that I have earned a grudging respect from the people of that Guild but I can't truly have their acceptance. I can't answer that. That is all the truth and I am guilty of it. The shrimp dashed forward.

"Laxus-san, Gajeel-kun is trying to turn into a new leaf. He is part of Fairy Tail now and he is trying his best to earn our acceptance." Levy said in a clear yet small voice.

"Tsk!" Laxus reacted out of irritation.

But I didn't expect what will happen next. He released a lightning bolt out of his hand and aiming at Levy. Thanks to my eyes, I can predict where he intends to aim that lightning bolt.

Since I'm an iron, I'm a good conductor of electricity and so I felt in my entirety the effect of the electricity. It is exhausting.

"Gajeel-kun!" Levy sounded worried.

"Get away!" I warned her, or else she'll be roasted.

Laxus just smirked and turn his back on us.

And so I thought _"why would he strike a Guild mate?"_


	4. Fighting in Festival

**I owe you guys….really! Big time! So here is the fourth chapter and as always, Hiro Mashima is the owner of the characters and the only person who can provide the GajEvy/GaLe moments :P**

* * *

Fear once again crawled all over me. I thought that this kind of feeling already left me. But this time, this fear is not for Gajeel-kun, but to our very own comrade, Laxus-san. He, as far as I could remember, is not like he used to be. But a turn of event made him that way.

"You're spacing out" Gajeel-kun cut my train of thoughts. But I just remained silent as I wrap my bandana around his arm due to the small cut he acquired from Laxus-san.

"Tsk, that is the bastard eh? He is tough". Gajeel-kun talked as if he is praising someone. No, he is indeed praising someone. Why do guys are always like that? They always test their strength against the other.

"Gajeel-kun" he looked at me "I am very sorry".

"I didn't expect you to say that". For sure he raised an eyebrow, "that should be my line" he said those words faintly.

I know for a fact what he meant and I just smile. As I tie the end of my bandana on his arm, I started to adore his muscular arms. It is well sculpted and strong. Well, I know that for sure hehehe…

"Why the fuck are you smiling? You look like an idiot". Gajeel grunted.

But whatever you say, I am not that scared of you.

* * *

Later that day…

So prior to the festival, there is a contest of beauty in the Fairy Tail and must be the leader of the parade for tomorrow.

The beautiful girls of Fairy Tail guild participated. I actually don't want to take in part in that contest but Jet and Droy insisted. Err… actually I'm just shy because I lack of_ something_ and that _something_ is pretty obvious.

"Don't worry Levy we will support you" Jet encouraged me.

"We will cheer here for you" Droy said it while raising the flag saying 'Levy's Fans Club'.

"Good thing that is a stage, or else I can't see you shrimp. Gihihihi" Gajeel-kun said jokingly, much to my annoyance.

Jet and Droy talked back to him with displeasure but just in one evil glare from Gajeel, those two started shaking and stoned.

I waited in the backstage while watching them doing some ruckus and I saw Evergreen, another beautiful lady of our guild. But she disappeared right after.

All of the ladies performed well and I can't help myself not to laugh when I saw Mirajane-san copied Gajeel-kun's face. Much more, when I saw Gajeel-kun's reaction, it is so epic.

Anyway, it's my turn now. I made some solid scripts that impressed mostly Jet and Droy.

"You still look cute Levy!" I heard Wakaba-san cheered.

"Man, you sound like a perverted old man" His friend, Macao-san said to him.

I smiled, maybe because of awkward feeling. I never get used to the idea of having the attention on me. I spotted Gajeel-kun staring blankly in my direction. Is he looking at me? But he looks serious, though.

After I thought that all of the contestants were called, Evergreen appeared. I want to greet her but there is something strange feeling around her. And then, for a moment I passed out.

* * *

No. I did not pass out. After what happened, I realize that we were froze or turned into stone momentarily. I forgot that Ever has an ability to do that magic like the creature in the Greek myth – Medusa.

When I finally _woke up_, the other members of Fairy Tail easily escaped out of the runes that Freed-san made but Master, Natsu-kun with happy and Gejeel-kun can't get out of its boundaries.

Accordingly, only the people who are over the age of 80 years old aren't allowed to go outside of the enchantment. But I wonder why Gajeel and Natsu are there? Does that mean that they are also in age of 80?

I only heard about the magic of enchantments that Freed-san used but that is beyond to my knowledge.

The Organic Link Magic has been activated and what am I doing all this time? I feel helpless.

I heard some metals being crushed to pieces; that would probably Gajeel-kun. I looked at him without having thoughts in my head.

"Oi shrimp, want some?" He offered. As if that I can eat that stuff.

"Are you trying to keep your energy up?" I asked, still not knowing where this conversation is heading.

"If I can escape from this bullshit, I will definitely have to challenge that thunder punk." He continued to chomp those pieces of iron. I also heard that Natsu-kun cried for Laxus but the latter just ignored him.

"You" Gajeel-kun called my attention, "what are you going to do?"

In that instant, I realized that I am mage, a Fairy Tail mage. I will not falter.

"I will get the two of you out of here." I said, and he smirked raising his eyebrows. I don't get what that means but somehow, I assumed that he encouraged me.

I started to gather the books that can help me decipher the barrier. Nullifying the Rune Magic's is not part of my expertise but I will do my best, I gave them my word. When I am concentrating onto something, I tend to talk it all aloud so I understand the reactions of the two dragon slayers hearing me blabbering.

Gajeel-kun sat beside me and began to talk about something but I can't understand it, since I'm busy studying the Rune Magic. He talked about what happened months ago, but I already forgave him. So he should not feel sorry about it.

"I will definitely get you out of here", that is a very non-related response to what he is saying, "so make sure that you can win over Laxus-san". Really, I can't believe that I even said that.

He smirked, as always "You bet it shrimp".

After a couple of minutes, I finished the codes. I passed on Master who did not leave his post where he is standing before. I can feel his rage and at the same time, regrets on Laxus-san.

I faced them as I pass through the enchantment.

"Gajeel-kun, Natsu-kun. You have to remember to separate your ways in finding Laxus. I guess that Freed-san left many enchantments around Magnolia and if happens that both of you were captured by it, it would be our doom." I told them. The two dragon slayers are reading for battle and I cast the spell to nullify the Magic. Right after that, they were gone.

All of sudden, we heard that that the Thunder Palace has been activated and this shocks Master Makarov, causing him to fall ill. I ran for him and cried, by that time Porlyusica appeared.

After we sent Master to his bed, Porlyusica revealed to me that Master is in critical condition and knocking on heaven's door. She ordered me to find Laxus and persuade him to make amends to his grandfather. Can I do it? I am scared of Laxus-san from the moment he attacked me. But I shook that thought out if my head.

* * *

I obeyed her.

I followed the lightning strikes in the Cathedral. Logically speaking, Laxus-san might be there.

I saw that our two champions are battered and bruised. As Laxus-san is readying to cast the final spell, I screamed.

"Laxus-san! Please stop it". I cried

"Levy?" Natsu-kun wondered why I was there.

"Oi Shrimp, get away from here!" Gajeel-kun warned me.

Tears are flowing down in my cheeks. I am so overwhelmed of what I found out and the situation that we are facing. But I still gathered my strength.

"Master… Master is, he is in critical condition and Laxus-san you need to see him." I said aloud. "Please Laxus-san come with me."

Despite of my begging, Laxus-san laughed.

"That would be great. Now I have an increase chance of becoming the new Master. Isn't it Levy?" He replied.

I am shocked. And angry. I suddenly ran toward Laxus-san, screaming his name, and the same moment where he cast the spell, the Fairy Law.

I felt someone grabbed me and he hid me.

A light covered the entire surroundings, blinding us all. But it was gone in an instance.

I realized that Gajeel-kun once again saved me. Laxus-san on the other end is puzzled and enraged on why he failed on that spell. And suddenly an injured Freed-san appeared.

"You can't obliterate your own comrade. Don't you remember? The Fairy Law is the law of Fairy Tail, only the enemy of the Fairy Tail will be affected by its power." He explained.

That's right, Laxus-san still acknowledged us as his comrade. Knowing that gave me a relief.

"Are you okay, huh shrimp?" Gajeel-kun asked me. I just nodded.

"Don't be so happy about it. It's time for a counter attack and I will give him a piece of me". Gajeel-kun assured me. He left me hidden behind in one of the pillars of the Cathedral and I saw how the two Dragon Slayers teamed up to defeat Laxus-san.


	5. Fantasizing in Fantasia

**Am I good in writing? Or I lack of some skills, please do comment… (T_T) I truly want to hear some of your thoughts and also suggestions. SIGH! Again, the characters and Fairy Tail solely belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

I am heavily bandaged and sitting beside the Salamander, the two shitty things that I don't want. But somehow, I feel proud that we defeated that crazy S-class mage and the thrill of combat in my veins is overflowing to its brim. _Shit, my foot fucking hurts!_ I just let a sigh on the thought of that.

I roamed my eyes and everyone seems lively as if nothing had been happened. The civilians are actually unaware of what happened and thought that the Lighting Palace was part of the preparations for the Harvest Festival. And despite of their injuries, this crazy guild were incredibly energetic as they discussed about the parade that will happen sooner. I haven't seen the shrimp, probably because she's so small that she doesn't "stand out" even if I am sitting here.

"Gihihihi" I left a faint chuckle just by imagining the reaction of that shrimp when I tell her that.

Salamander heard me and looked me with weirdness. Suddenly, that Gray noticed us which made this stupid Salamander insisted to join in the parade.

"Yeah, like hell. And how do you plan to do that then huh?" I mocked this Salamander's stupidity.

"GMHH MENGHH ANGHH ERNHG" this thick-headed-fire-breathing dragon slayer reasoned.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I said boldly. Damn, I want to whack his ass for him to understand the situation.

But then, there is a sudden silence in the crowd. I see… the bastard is coming his way for the Master's chamber in the inner clinic. He's walking slowly towards us and this Salamander stood up, as if there were fire in his pants.

"HEMMMGHHH ANGHHHH" Natsu said and even pointed a finger on Laxus.

The Salamander rose to face the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Salamander seems like eating every word he says because of the bandages that shutting his mouth.

"I'm not settling on this two-on-one crap! Next time you're going down for sure! You better fight me again sometime, Laxus!... he says". The hell?! Why did I understood him.

The blonde girl Lucy came near me.

"Next time? I thought that you were the victors?" she commented.

"That guy is a monster. I've been around in Phantom' guild but our fight with him gave me shivers just thinking about it." I told her, and a sweat fell in my cheek. I just realized that I didn't ask for her forgiveness yet so I slowly backed away from her.

As I turned around, the shrimp suddenly appeared. And she almost gave me a heart attack.

"What are you doing behind my back, shrimp?!" I asked angrily.

"I just wanted to give you this." She replied angrier and gave me the wooden support for my leg. "You don't have to force yourself in walking without it."

I took it and we walked back to the bench.

"I can't find you earlier? Now that I think about it, I can only see you when I'm standing. Damn you're so small. Gihihihi" I laughed at her.

"Well I'm sorry about my height. But I can't do anything about it, so get used to it." She said back. Her reactions is truly amazing, she never fails to amuse me.

She sat beside me on the bench and I felt the ache in my back.

"Does it hurt?" She asked and concerned. "Oh! Why am I asking, of course you are hurt. You used up many bandages, right?"

"Tche, what are you trying to pull?"

"I'm just trying to copy you." She said and smiled. I pinched her cheek.

"You are a stupid shrimp." I said. She rubbed her cheek and it turned red.

"Tomorrow, the Harvest Festival will be held. And I hope that you will be there. This will be your first time seeing the Fantasia." She said happily.

"Well, let's see." I told her.

* * *

Earlier of the next day, I left the guild to see someone. Although I still have a difficulty in walking, I decided to leave the support back in my tent. I did not forget my other task. I went to Raven's Tail lair and meet Master Ivan.

"Gajeel-chan, I did not realized that you are that much hurt?" His face is masked with a smile, ear to ear. "Does that mean that my little Laxus is that strong?"

"He is indeed strong. Me and Salamander did not contained him and we have a difficulty in striking back". I reported to my other Master. But to my surprise, he laughed harder than the usual.

"I can't believe it?!" he laughed until he coughed. "My little Laxus really became that strong?" He paused there for a moment and cleared his throat. "Gajeel-chan, I will tell you this, Laxus is not like you or that Salamander that you are referring to. He is a 'fake Dragon Slayer'." He said without holding back.

"What?" that's my only response.

"You heard me right Gajeel-chan. When he was young, he is so weak and always tailing me. I am very ashamed of what he will become so I implanted a Lacrima into his body so that he could gain Dragon Slayer powers. That is much of news to you, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed. To have that kind of power, it's hard to imagine that he is a fake." I said.

"Well, that's enough for today. Are you sure that you don't have any idea on where he is heading?" He asked about Laxus whereabouts.

"I don't know; he even left his three companions back in the guild."

"My father seems to be merciless in these past years. Did he, by any chance, having a hint about our meetings?"

"No. I don't think so. I assure you that I won't get caught." I am sure, 'cause I am a double agent.

"Very well, let's meet again if you have other news to me." Ivan let me go and I went back to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

The guildhall is so busy and everyone is preparing to the parade. I meet Master Makarov in the second floor and gave him a note of my report.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun." Master told me.

"They are moving in different locations every month. And I have a feeling that we will soon have to meet them head-to-head." I gave him some of my thoughts.

"I know that it will happen, but for now, you have to take some time off. I truly understand that I gave you a very dangerous mission. As of the moment, enjoy this festival." The master walked back to his chamber after our meeting.

While I was at the balcony, the shrimp caught my eye. She wore a colourful dress and practicing some baton throwing.

"What's the fun?" I said and suddenly that very same baton flew right on my face.

"Ahhh! Gajeel-kun, I am very sorry." She ran hurriedly and tip-toed to check my face. She is indeed very worried.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her, but in angry way.

"I'm just checking if your nose is still there." She smiled. She then picked up her baton and I accidentally saw her underpants. I blushed.

"Gajeel-kun, are you alright?" Again she looked at me.

"Damn!" I walked away. She is probably upset about the way I acted but it is her fault. First her cute face, then her legs, now her butt- ahh! Am I getting perverted? I went out to take a breather.

* * *

The huge crowd assembled outside and the members of the guild embarked to their respective floats. My eyes are looking into the same person the entire time, and she is full of smiles and cuteness. Did I said cute? Oh well, what's happening to me?

Music and colors filled the entire town and people, who are unaware of what happened yesterday, are celebrating. Master is also livelier like nothing had happened. The parade ended when the members of the guild raised their fingers up in the sky. I also, unconsciously raised my finger to, the fuck?!

...And...

Night fell and the bright lights covered the streets. The girls are wearing kimonos and I can't sleep because of the noise around my tent. So I went out and had a walk. I never expected to see that shrimp that I'm gazing earlier. She is with the two boys and amused by their jokes. I just thought of something fun.

I grabbed her – let's say, I kidnapped her and pulled her to the other side of the road. I'm sure that the two idiots didn't noticed me because of the crowd.

"G-Gajeel-kun? What are you doing?" the shrimp asked and is obviously surprised.

"I thought you told me that you are going to show me around this festival you call Fantasia?" I said in a low voice and her innocent face is looking at me.

*Note: The line of Gajeel and Natsu is directly taken from Vol 16 Ch 27 Pg 7 and Pg 10 Credits to Hiro Mashima


End file.
